nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
HOA
The HOA (Homeowners Association) is a front organization and prospective "sovereign nation" based in Mirror Park, of whom were originally contracted by Payne Real Estate 'to protect the communities of Mirror Park and Vinewood Hills. Previously Vinewood was also under the jurisdiction of the HOA, however as a result of their presence and governmental changes to the city criminals no longer came into the area. This resulted in them voluntarily abandoning the area in favor of focusing more on creating their own sovereign nation in Mirror Park. Although no longer actively patrolling the area, the HOA Headquarters are based in Vinewood at '25 North Sheldon Avenue, with it mainly being used as a storage and armory building. For a period of about a month the HOA was known secretly as The Crimson Boomers terrorist organization. General Description As the name implies, the group is a Homeowners Association for the [https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Mirror_Park Mirror Park] (and formerly Vinewood Hills) community, officially backed by Payne Real Estate. The HOA does not accept the label of "gang", as they prefer to be referenced as "only a terrorist organization", behind the scenes. The HOA was founded by Mirror Park resident homeowner, Siz Fulker,' '''in an attempt to lower the crime rate and raise the property values in his neighborhood. HOA Members patrol the '''Mirror Park' and Vinewood Hills communities to keep crime out of these neighborhoods. Anyone caught doing such acts are immediately removed from the area, and are taken to speak with the Mayor of Mirror Park (or are dealt with by their arresting HOA Officers), to ensure that such acts will never happen again. Legal Employment Partners * Payne Real Estate employs the HOA as movers to clear foreclosed houses of the prior tenant's possessions before the home is resold. * [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'Premium Deluxe Motorsport']] employs the HOA in a similar manner for repossessing vehicles. * Vangelico's Fine Jewelry formerly employed the HOA to provide security on the premises before adding key-card locks to their front doors. HOA Rules # Must keep dogs on a leash, and have doggie bags on your person. # Must keep up your lawn. # No burglary. # No on-duty police officers. # No "fake news" (unless it paints the HOA positively.) # No selling of drugs (unless done/sanctioned by an HOA member.) # No speeding through Mirror Park or Vinewood. # No white-knighting. # Vehicles must be deemed roadworthy. # No theft of any form of vehicle in Mirror Park or Vinewood (unless done/sanctioned by an HOA member.) :All residents and persons using any Mirror Park and/or Vinewood services must pay a fee of $10 for HOA services and presence. '' :''In addition, the HOA maintains a "Ban List" of those deemed unwanted in the community. HOA Member Activities * Arson * Bribery * Drug trafficking/distribution * Extortion/Racketeering * Kidnapping * Murder * Propaganda * Terrorism * Theft * Torture * Vandalism * Robbery HOA Enforcement Former Members Anto Murphy (Irish) :Removed for betrayal; first by being tortured and left for dead then a second time had his pinky sliced off. :*Discovered by Flippy '''that '''Anto was robbing local citizens in order to acquire access codes to the Vagos,' Leanbois '''and 'GSF' Trap Houses. HOA had an order to protect the trap houses on the Southside and '''Anto' refused to give information on who he was hired by; and therefore broke any trust he had gained with the HOA, Leanbois, GSF, and Vagos. For the second attempt at kidnapping him the goal was to make him remember, so the same group of people (replacing Curtis '''with '''Denzel) had the same conversation again only this time cutting off his pinky. The [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]' '''found out and questioned '''Siz '''then '''Denzel '''about it, squashing the beef as '''Anto '''didn’t use a good enough cover story which mean’t that '''Chang Gang '''had to confess that '''Anto '''was only going for '''Vagos '''traphouse and nobody else’s. [[Happy D'Klown|'Happy D'Klown']] :Removed after a shootout with '''Siz',' Denzel',' '''and [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky']]' ('''Leanbois '''situation.) :*Was only in the HOA for a few days and has since became an enemy of the HOA with him attempting to rat them out to the police. However, the HOA got wind of this and submitted evidence of him pointing a Class 2 weapon at '''Siz to the police. [[Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez|'Juan Carlos Hernandez']] : Removed due to prolonged inactivity and prominent affiliation with a gang. :*He started out as an active and prominent member of the HOA during his initial tenure, however after about a month of activity his responsibilities with his gang (the [[Vagos|'Vagos']]) took priority and he no longer participated in any HOA activities. After a period of about two months of inactivity Siz declared that he was no longer apart of the HOA and struck him from the group with no harsh feelings. Mike Wadum : Removed due to prolonged inactivity and prominent affiliation with a gang. :*'Denzel' and Siz originally always wanted Mike to be part of the HOA. However, even after he initially joined the group, his level of involvement was sporadic at best due to his responsibilities with his gang (the [[Vagos|'Vagos']]) (in addition to the character being a rarely played criminal alternate character to the police character his streamer primarily played on.) This lasted for about a period of one to two months. After an additional period of about three months of inactivity Siz declared that he was no longer apart of the HOA and struck him from the group with no harsh feelings. [[Mary Mushkin|'Mary Mushkin']] * Initially stated to be removed due to prolonged inactivity, but was later reconfirmed as still apart of the HOA. She was originally invited to be apart of the Crimson Boomers by [[Luther Caine|'Luther Caine']], but since the terrorism died down and with Siz in a coma at the time, [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] ordered her to be removed from the roster for inactivity (unaware of her contributions to the Crimson Boomers due to being incarcerated at the time.) Denzel had Mete deliver the news to her in a particularly harsh fashion, which Mary took offense to. After awakening from his coma and hearing this chain of events Siz '''met up with her and affirmed that she was still apart of the HOA and that '''Denzel '''simply doesn’t know how much she's contributed. '''Siz has yet to speak with Denzel about the topic. [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] * Removed due to prolonged inactivity. [[Dimitri Barkov|'Dimitri Barkov']] * Removed due to prolonged inactivity. [[Steve Stray|'Steve Stray']] * Removed due to prolonged inactivity. [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']] * Removed due to prolonged inactivity. [[Mikey Mersion|'Mikey Mersion']] * Removed due to prolonged inactivity. Divisions of the Homeowners Association Trivia Videos * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/481053315?t=06h56m39s The HOA has their first court case (ends at 8:40:10)] | [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpicySpoopyWombatSaltBae (Skip to verdict.)] Gallery HOA Siz and Kray-Tor.jpeg|Chief of the HOA "Steven Comprise" (Siz Fulker) and Senior Lieutenant "Matt Joe" (Kray-Tor Skullfondler) HOA but better.PNG|The OG HOA members, featuring; Siz, Denzel, Kray-Tor and Missy (ViVi) HOA with Ripley.png|The HOA with Ripley and Zero Court-HOA.png|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker and Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe at the courthouse as defendants in Lawn Enforcer's (Lauren Forcer's) case against the two HOA SWAT OFFICERS.JPG|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker, Head of CID Denzel Williams, and Head of CT Ryan Kindle in HOA SWAT attire HOA SWAT.JPG|HOA SWAT officers en-route to a situation in the HOA patrol Granger HOAHQ.jpg|HOA Headquarters SizHOA.png|Siz looking out from the HOA headquarters. Kraytor Los Santos.png|Kray-Tor looking out from the HOA headquarters. HOA.png|2nd Updated HOA Group Photo November 24th, 2019, featuring; The HOA Brawler, Siz, Stanley, Luther, Flippy, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck, all posing near the Mirror Park sign. Photo taken by Erin. HOA1.png|Alternate HOA Group Photo November 24th, 2019, featuring; The HOA Brawler, Siz, Luther, Flippy, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck, all posing near the Mirror Park sign. Photo taken by Bo Tucker. HOA-Rackets.jpeg|HOA members playing with rackets, featuring; Luther, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck. Photo taken by Erin. HOA Mirror Park Dance.jpeg|HOA Mirror Park dance patrol, featuring; Luther, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag, and Huck. Photo taken by Erin. HOA with the AD guy.jpeg|Huck, Julio and Daryl with Anderson, the famous HOA AD guy, standing in front of the HOA Brawler. Photo taken by Siz. References Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs Category:Organized Crime